Saving Love
by John Silver fan
Summary: An experiment with Piett and Beru. First time writing with Beru. With Obi-Wan, Luke, and Vader on the side.
1. Trailer

**_A woman trapped in an abusive marriage..._**

"Owen, please stop!"

**_A man plagued by fear..._**

"If I'm not careful, I won't last three days as Vader's new captain."

**_When fate intervenes..._**

"Owen Lars, you are under arrest for abuse."

**_It will bring them together..._**

"There now, Mrs. Lars. You have nothing to fear from him anymore."

"Thanks you, Captain Piett."

**_A hurting soul..._**

"I never thought he would become violent. Especially towards me."

**_A fearful mind..._**

"I can't afford to make mistakes. If I do I die."

**_Find healing and courage..._**

"Thank you for listening, Captain."

"Same to you, Mrs. Lars, and it was my pleasure.

**_In each other..._**

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Trailer for an experimental PiettBeru pairing inspired by 'Family Reunited' by VFSNAKE.  
><strong>


	2. Intervention

**_Author's Note: This will be updated at different speeds depending on my inspiration._**

* * *

><p>A cry echoed through the Lars homestead. Beru Lars rushed to where it had come from and quickly shielded her ten year old nephew, Luke Skywalker, from her husband, Owen Lars.<p>

"Owen, stop this!"

"Out of the way, woman!"

She glared at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Child needs to pay!"

She held Luke close, shielding him from his uncle's wrath.

"For what? Who his father is? He can't help who his parents are!"

Luke held tight to his aunt, unable to understand why his uncle hated him.

Owen continued his strikes, though none got to Luke as Beru kept herself between the boy and her husband.

_Daddy! Daddy, please! Help me!_

Meanwhile, aboard the newly finished _Executor_, Darth Vader jerked out of mediation at the mental cry.

Realization dawned on him as he probed deeper. His son lived yet was in pain back on Tatooine.

He had the massive ship set its course for his old homeworld, summoning a band of storm troopers and his new captain, Firmus Piett, to accompany him to aid his child.

Back on Tatooine, Obi-Wan Kenobi was ripped from his mediation as well by Luke's pain and fear. He jumped up. He would stand it no longer.

The Jedi grabbed his lightsaber and started for the homestead. He would no longer stand by while Beru and Luke suffered at Owen's hands.

Jedi and Sith arrived at the same time and faced each other tensely.

"So it was you who hid him, Kenobi," Vader growled, waving Piett and two troopers to intervene inside.

Piett reached the door and could hear a child crying. He knocked on the door, fighting the urge to simply break it down and storm in. He hated child abuse with a passion.

A scruffy man opened the door.

"Owen Lars?"

"Who wants to know?"

The captain frowned.

"Captain Piett, of Star Destroyer _Executor_."

Owen didn't seem impressed.

"Get off my property, Imp."

Piett stood firm, brown eyes flashing.

"Not going to happen, Mr. Lars. You can either let me in now, or I can come back with a search warrant."

Owen growled.

"Fine, but the troopers stay outside."

The captain signaled the troopers to wait for him and went in. He followed the sound of whimpering to find a young boy beside an unconscious young woman.

"Hello, little one," he said softly, crouching down in front of the child.

Tearful blue eyes looked at him.

"Aunt Beru's hurt," he whimpered.

Piett inspected her and was relieved to find that she didn't seem to be too badly hurt.

"Once cared for, she'll be okay."

He took out his comlink.

"Sergeant."

"Yes, sir?"

"Report back to Lord Vader that Mrs. Lars is unconscious but alive, and both she and the boy have been beaten several times before."

"Yes, sir."

Piett looked at the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Luke. I'm ten."

He smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Luke. I'm Firmus Piett."

He watched in amusement as the child struggled to pronounce his first name.

"Just call me Piett."

"Piett. Yeah, I can say that."

The captain chuckled softly.

Mechanical breathing and heavy footsteps announced Vader's approach. The Sith came in with a Jedi close behind.

Luke perked up at the sight of the Jedi.

"Ben!"

He ran to him.

"Luke. Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked as the boy ran into his arms.

"Yeah, but Aunt Beru's hurt."

Obi-Wan and Vader inspected her with the Force.

"She'll be okay, young one."

"If you say so, Ben."

Piett stood and saluted Vader.

"They are in my custody now, Captain, including the Jedi. Take them back to the Executor while I deal with Owen Lars."

"Yes, my Lord."

Piett carefully picked up Beru and carried her out, followed by Obi-Wan with Luke.

Once in the shuttle, the medic that had accompanied them set about to tending to Beru.

Luke sat anxiously beside Obi-Wan.

Seeing the boy was worried, Piett tried to think of a way to distract him.

"So, Luke, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I'm gonna be a pilot."

Obi-Wan smiled fondly at the boy.

"Really? A pilot?"

"Yep. I'm gonna see the galaxy and the best pilot ever!"

The two men chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure with an attitude like that and good training, you will be."

"Biggs and I are gonna go to the Academy together."

"I see."

Removing his hat, the captain placed it on Luke's head and looked at him.

"Hmm. I don't think Imperial colors suit you."

The boy laughed as the hat slid over his eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled and looked up at Piett. Gray-blue eyes met brown ones. He could see Piett was a rare man of kindness in the Imperial Navy.

The captain took his hat back, putting it back on.

They soon arrived at the Executor.

"Lord Vader has put you in my care. I'll see that civilian quarters are prepared for you while Mrs. Lars is cared for."

"Thanks you," Obi-Wan said.

Piett smiled.

"You're welcome,… General Kenobi."

The Jedi stared at him.

"Yes, I know who you are. You haven't changed much since the Clone Wars."

Obi-Wan realized that Piett wasn't much younger than Vader and thus had been almost fully grown during the Clone Wars, so he would have heard of him and Anakin.

"Anyone hungry?"

"Me!" Luke said.

The men smiled.

"All right. We'll go to the mess hall first. I could do with some food myself. General?"

"I could use a snack, and please don't call me General. It's Kenobi or Obi-Wan."

Piett nodded.

"All right then, Obi-Wan Follow me."

As they followed the captain, Obi-Wan wondered if he might have a potential ally or friend in the young man. Only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Please review.<br>**


	3. Aboard the Executor

**Author's Note: Finally an update.**

* * *

><p>Beru Lars opened her eyes to find herself in a medical ward somewhere.<p>

"Welcome back among the living, Mrs. Lars," said an unfamiliar voice.

She looked to see a man with kind gray eyes.

"Where am I?"

"The medical ward of Star Destroyer _Executor_."

Darth Vader's flagship.

"I am Jerec Suan."

"How did I get here?"

He explained everything to her and went through a routine check-up.

"Well, you've passed everything. I'll have a droid bring you some clothes while I call someone to escort you to the civilian quarters Captain Piett had prepared for you."

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"You're welcome."

Upon her arrival to the quarters Beru saw Luke with Obi-Wan and an Imperial, a captain if she remembered correctly from his insignia.

"Aunt Beru!" Luke cried happily, abandoning whatever game he had been engaged in with Obi-Wan and the captain.

He rushed over and hugged her.

"Oh, Luke, thank goodness you're all right."

"It's you I was worried about, Aunt Beru."

Obi-Wan stood.

"It's true. Captain Piett and I had to continually reassure him that you were in good hands."

The captain, Piett, nodded.

"Well thank you for looking after him, Obi-Wan."

"You're welcome, but I can't take all the credit. Captain Piett here has stopped by on nearly every break to help me keep Luke entertained."

Beru looked at the captain, who was now on his feet.

"Well, thank you, Captain Piett."

He smiled kindly and bowed, tipping his hat.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Lars. Now I best go before my shift starts."

"Awww. Do ya have to?"

He grinned at the boy.

"I'm afraid so, Luke. I'll ask Lord Vader about the tour, though."

Luke perked up a little at that.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Piett said, proceeding to do just that.

With a wink to Luke, he headed off at the brisk military pace.

While Luke was in the 'fresher taking a shower, Obi-Wan and Beru spoke.

"He's become quite fond of Captain Piett and the captain of him."

"What do you make of the captain, Obi-Wan?" Beru asked, knowing she could trust the Jedi's judgment.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"He's a good man. I sense he will be important to all of us, but especially you and Luke."

"How so?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. The future is clouded."

Piett stood on the bridge. He heard Vader approaching and stood straighter.

"Captain," rumbled the mechanical bass in greeting.

He saluted his commander.

"Lord Vader."

"There is something on your mind."

He swallowed.

"Speak, Captain."

"The boy, sir. Earlier today he expressed interest in seeing the ship, a tour."

Vader said nothing for a moment.

"Very well. Dismissed."

Piett headed back to their quarters.

Luke smiled broadly when the captain came in.

"Still want that tour, Luke?"

"Yeah!"

Piett grinned.

"Well then, we better get started. Mrs. Lars, Obi-Wan, you're welcome to come along as well."

Beru stood.

"I think I will."

Luke looked expectantly at the Jedi.

"Coming, Ben?"

Obi-Wan smiled and rose.

"Why not?"

They headed off, following the captain.

"Why is this ship so big, Piett?"

Piett smiled at Luke.

"It's a Star Dreadnought, or Super Star Destroyer, Luke. The first of its kind."

"Oh. Cool."

Piett and Obi-Wan both straightened at the sound of mechanical breathing and heavy footsteps coming towards them. Luke moved closer to Beru.

Darth Vader rounded the corner, coming into view of the small group. Piett snapped a salute to him as he drew closer to them.

"At ease, captain."

Luke's gaze remained solely on Vader until the Dark Lord turned another corner, disappearing from sight.

Days later, Obi-Wan, Luke, and Beru were standing on the bridge. Vader arrived and went straight to Piett.

"Captain, why are they on the bridge?"

"Luke wanted to see the bridge, sir."

Obi-Wan edged closer, sensing Vader's rising anger, and thus feared for the captain. Piett's eyes bulged with terror when a black gloved hand gripped his throat.

"The bridge is no place for civilians or children, captain," the Sith growled.

"Forgive me, sir," came the strangled reply.

With seemingly no effort, Vader threw Piett into the nearby wall. Piett struck it with such force that he was knocked unconscious, and his left hand shattered as it was between the rest of his body and the wall.

Luke bolted from Beru's side to his new friend with a concerned Obi-Wan right behind him. The Jedi slid Piett's right arm over his shoulders and half carried, half dragged the young man out of the bridge with Luke and Beru following.

"General Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan froze. He knew that voice. He would never forget that voice, that particular tone, that certain way of inflection, or that slight accent, not for as long as he lived.

"Rex?"

The clone was staring at him like he was a ghost. Neither would have forgotten the other's face. Rex's gaze flickered to the unconscious captain.

"He needs medical attention, Rex, and I just realized I don't know the way to the medcenter."

Rex supported Piett's other side and helped Obi-Wan get him to the medcenter.

"So he was angry because he brought you to the bridge?" he asked after Obi-Wan had told him what had happened.

The Jedi nodded, and Rex then looked over at the worried Luke.

"Don't worry, kid. Captain Piett's gonna be fine. He can take some pretty good hits."

"This has happened to him before?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly alarmed.

The clone captain looked at his former leader.

"Not this in particular, but he's been in plenty of fights that could, and probably should, have killed him. If he could use the Force, I'd almost call him a Jedi for how tough he is," Rex said, the last bit said with a smile.

Kenobi smiled slightly.

"Rex, I've been meaning to ask you; do you know where Ahsoka was during Order 66?"

The clone now looked uncomfortable and shifted his weight a little. He didn't want to tell Obi-Wan, but he deserved to know what had happened to her.

"She... she was with my group."

The older man's face fell.

"So she didn't survive?"

Rex shook his head, and Obi-Wan sighed. Though he hadn't really shown it, he had cared deeply for the fiery young Tortuga. She had been his grandpadawan, practically his granddaughter, and he had cared for her as such. With Anakin as her father figure he had taken an almost grandfatherly role in her life.

He had felt joy when she was happy, sorrow when she was sad or upset, pride when she accomplished a mission or proved to be a good leader and Jedi, disappointment when she failed or disobeyed, exasperation when she seemed to be too much like Anakin, worry when she was in danger, hurt, or sick, and love, yes, love for her throughout it all.

Sorrow, grief, and an almost emptiness washed over him. He had felt this with her before. It had been when the two of them and Anakin had been on Mortis with Father, Daughter, and Son. Son had corrupted, used, and then, right before his and Anakin's eyes, killed Ahsoka. However, that time, Daughter, with the last of her strength, had brought Ahsoka back.

Obi-Wan knew that this time she wouldn't be coming back. She was gone.

"I see. I had hoped she may have had a chance. Does Vader know?" he said after a few moments of silent, private, mourning.

"Yes, and I.. I don't think he really cares."

Obi-Wan could tell that Rex wasn't proud of what he had done that day to Ahsoka and found he could not harbor negative feelings towards the clone. Despite being loyal and following his orders, Rex had always been headstrong and quite attached to his grandpadawan, always willing to defend her in any way he could.

A medic, with the name plate 'Jerec Suan', came out.

"Is Piett gonna be okay?" Luke asked instantly.

Jerec smiled.

"Captain Piett is going to be just fine. He won't have use of his left hand for a few weeks, but he'll make a full recovery."

Beru and Luke sighed in relief.

"Good," Obi-Wan said.

Luke looked at the medic.

"Can I see him?"

Jerec looked at the boy for a moment, thinking. Then he smiled.

"I don't see what harm it could do, so why not?"

He grinned.

"You're welcome to come as well," the man said to Beru and Obi-Wan.

They followed him into the medcenter as Rex left for his shift. Piett was sitting up in a bed, his left hand in a cast. He smiled at his visitors.

Luke rushed over to the bed.

"Are you okay, Piett?"

The captain's smile became a grin. He chuckled and ruffled Luke's hair with his good hand.

"I'm fine, Luke. Don't you worry about me."

Beru and Obi-Wan joined Luke at his bedside.

"I'm sorry about this, captain. I'm sorry we got you into trouble and hurt."

"It's all right, Mrs. Lars. I suppose I should have thought a little more before agreeing to take you to bridge. It wasn't one of my better moments."

She smiled slightly.

"I'm actually pretty lucky. He could have done, and has done, much worse, so I really can't complain."

Obi-Wan's face was serious.

"How do you see him?"

Piett looked at him.

"How do I see who?"

"Vader."

The younger man still looked a little confused.

"How do you see him, as a commander?"

Understanding came to the captain's face.

"Well, he's strict, but he's not really cruel. Yes, he will kill a crewman, but he rarely ever does so without a reason. He doesn't expect us to be perfect, but he pushes us to be as close to perfect as we can be. I've never seen him give an order he himself would not carry out, and he doesn't just sit by during a battle like most high ranking Imperials. He joins the men and fights with them right on the frontline."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"So I'd say, he's actually a pretty good commander. Killing aside, he's better than the last one I served before I was chosen to serve him on the _Executor_."

"What was wrong with your last commander?" Luke asked.

Piett looked at him and smiled.

"He was a mean, arrogant, rude son of a Hutt," he told the boy, with a mischievous, playful twinkle in his eye.

Luke giggled, and Obi-Wan and Beru smiled.

Jerec came in.

"All right. The captain needs his rest. You can back later."

Saying their good-bye's, the trio left.

Piett settled back on his pillow and was soon asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Rex appears. Please review.<br>**


End file.
